LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham
LEGO® Batman 3: Beyond Gotham Plot In LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham, the Caped Crusader joins forces with the super heroes of the DC Comics Universe and blasts off to outer space to stop the evil Brainiac from destroying Earth. Using the power of the Lantern Rings, Brainiac shrinks worlds to add to his twisted collection of miniature cities from across the universe. Now the greatest super heroes and the most cunning villains must unite and journey to different Lantern Worlds to collect the Lantern Rings and stop Brainiac before it’s too late. Players will unlock more than 150 unique characters from the DC Comics universe, including members of the Justice League and LEGO big figures such as Killer Croc, Solomon Grundy and many more. Fans of all ages will be able to control their favorite heroes and villains with new gadgets and abilities. Brainiac’s mind controlling abilities and the power of the Lantern rings bring unexpected twists to the classic characters’ personalities. LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham also will allow players to explore iconic locations such as the Hall of Justice, the Batcave and the Justice League Watchtower. They will be able to access Batman’s training modules on the Bat Computer and take part in various challenges, battles and races. Voice-Actors * Adam West - Himself, Batman: 1966 * Benjamin Diskin - Saint Walker * Burt Ward - Robin: 1966 40.jpg 39.jpg 38.jpg 37.jpg 36.jpg 35.jpg 34.jpg * Charlie Schlatter - Robin * Christopher Corey Smith - The Joker * Clancy Brown - Lex Luthor * David Kaye - Deathstroke, Doomsday Atom * Dee Bradley Baker - Brainiac * Fred Tatasciore - Solomon Grundy * Jennifer Hale - Zatanna, Killer Frost, Hawkgirl, Poison Ivy, Starfire * John DiMaggio - Killer Croc, Solomon Grundy, Lobo, Atrocitus, Darkseid * Josh Keaton - Green Lantern * Laura Bailey - Wonder Woman, Catwoman * Marc Worden - Sinestro * Nolan North - Penguin, Scarecrow, Captain Boomerang, General Zod * Roger Craig Smith - Bat-Mite * Scott Porter - Aquaman, Superboy * Travis Willingham - Superman, Hawkman, Booster Gold, Shazam, Gorilla Grodd, Bizzaro * Troy Baker - Batman Playable Characters Playable Vehicles Level's Pre-order Bonuses 27792-thumb-932x699.jpg|Batman Miniset: Target 30300-The-Batman-Tumbler.jpg|Batmobile Miniset: Walmart 851003.png|The Joker (Keychain): Toy's R Us 851005.png|Batgirl (Keychain): Amazon LEGO-Plastic-Man.jpg|Plastic Man: Gamestop Photo Gallery 1.jpg 2.jpg 3.jpg 4.jpg 5.jpg 6.jpg 7.jpg 8.jpg 9.jpg 10.jpg 11.jpg 12.jpg 13.jpg 14.jpg 15.jpg 16.jpg 17.jpg 18.jpg 19.jpg 20.jpeg 21.jpg 22.jpg 23.jpg 24.jpg 25.jpg 27.jpg 28.jpg 29.jpg 30.jpg 31.jpg 32.jpg 33.jpg 34.jpg 35.jpg 36.jpg 37.jpg 38.jpg 39.jpg 40.jpg 41.jpg 42.jpg 43.jpg 44.jpg 45.jpg 46.jpg 47.jpg 48.jpg 49.jpg 50.jpg 51.jpg 52.jpg 53.jpg 53.jpg 54.jpg 55.jpg 56.jpg 57.jpg 58.jpg 59.jpg 60.jpg 61.jpg 62.jpg 63.jpg 64.jpg 65.jpg 66.jpg 67.jpg 70.jpg 71.jpg 72.jpg 73.jpg 74.jpg 75.jpg 76.jpg 77.jpg 78.jpg 79.jpg 80.jpg 81.jpg 82.jpg 83.jpg 84.jpg 85.jpg 86.jpg 87.jpg 88.jpg 89.jpg 90.jpg 91.jpg 92.jpg 93.jpg 94.jpg 95.jpg 96.jpg 97.jpg 98.jpg 99.jpg 100.jpg 101.jpg 102.jpg 103.jpg 104.jpg 105.jpg 106.jpg 107.jpg 108.jpg 109.jpg 110.jpg 111.jpg 112.jpg 113.jpg 114.jpg 115.jpg 116.jpg 117.jpg 118.jpg 119.jpg 120.jpg 121.jpg 122.jpg 123.jpg